Grog Strongjaw
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Grog | S1App = true | Name = Grog StrongjawDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m49s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Professor Grog Phillip (Crucible Arena Name) | Race = Goliath | Class = Barbarian | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family =Kevdak - Uncle | Link =Pike - Grog's close friend The Mauler - Grog's rival | Stats = true | Level = 10 | Abilities = true | Str = 19 | Dex = 15 | Con = 18 | Int = 6 | Wis = 10 | Cha = 13 | Fanart = }}Grog Strongjaw is a Goliath Barbarian in Vox Machina. He is played by Travis Willingham. Intro "Right, listen up. If you have ale, then you have a friend in Grog Strongjaw. A goliath of towering height and size, this barbarian has an appetite for the two great loves in his life: Combat, women, and ale. Wait... Easily the brains of the group, Grog is often consulted for his vast knowledge of shapes, colors, and shiny things. Also ale. In his early years, armed with his two-handed great axe, Grog often enjoyed proving his might amongst the ranks of his family's wandering herd. But after coming upon an unsuspecting elderly gnome in the woods, he objected to the killing of such an innocent life. A creature of impulse, Grog felt only pity for this terrified little thing. His disobedience cost him dearly. Beaten bloody and banished by the herd leader, his uncle Kevdak, Grog was abandoned and left to die. Exiled from his herd, It was then that the very relative of the gnome he fought to save, saved him. It was the kindness of a gnome cleric named Pike that healed Grog, bringing him back from death's edge. And they have remained close friends ever since. Most nights, Grog can be found challenging entire taverns to wrestling matches! Or accompanying Scanlan to the nearest house where you pay for lady favors. Also ale." Character Information Grog is a rogue barbarian after being banished by his people. He is the strongest member of Vox Machina and often attempts to take the majority of damage due to his high armor class and constitution. Jokes have been occasionally made about Grog being smarter than most barbarians when the group plays and Travis does mathematical calculations faster than the other players. Travis sometimes jokingly calls his character "Professor Grog". Grog's low intelligence skill has proved problematic for the group in the past. On two separate occasions he has been completely incapacitated by creatures that made psychic or intelligence attacks. Once when an Intellect Devourer's attack put Grog in a catatonic state, and the other time when the Duergar Queen dominated his mind and kidnapped him (Travis was absent from that game). Grog has also shown himself to be rather impulsive, as seen often when he charges ahead of the group into an unknown area of a dungeon or map. He is also the only Chaotic-Neutral group member which often makes his character more aggressive and not as merciful as some of the other players. He does not like being bested in single combat, as seen in Hubris. Before the Stream At some point, Grog inadvertently almost killed Trinket when he slapped the bear's backside, causing Trinket to charge through a heavily trapped area of a dungeon. Vex was not amused. Grog has previously been mentally dominated by another opponent, which caused him to turn against his group and almost kill a few of the party's members. On the road from Emon to Kraghammer, Grog successfully prevented a fight between a roving band of Goliath Barbarians and Vox Machina after he recognized a former friend among the Goliath. Quests Qrog's quest is not exactly known. However, given his circumstances with his tribe, it is safe to assume that either he wants revenge for nearly killing him or to eventually return to his tribe. One of Grog's short term goals is to beat the Half-Orc known as "The Mauler" that beat him in The Crucible. Magic Items * Bag of Holding * Chain of Returning (Tiberius's making) * Belt of Dwarvenkind References